This study will be carried out to assess safety, tolerability, and efficacy parameters in HIV-positive patients with oropharyngeal candidiasis (OPC), and also to select a dose or doses prior to initiation of studies in patients with systemic fungal infections. The primary objective: Demonstration of the clinical efficacy of the highest dose of SCH 56592.